


black velvet03

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	black velvet03

黑丝绒03

朦胧暗淡的星河终于隐入黑丝绒般深沉的夜空中，指间忽明忽暗的红色火星变成偌大房间里唯一的光源，尚未熄灭的灰烬落在柔软轻薄的丝织物上弥漫起烧焦气味也无人在意，托尼只是沉默地靠坐在床头抽烟，将一切折磨与痛苦揉进尼古丁里吸入气管，允许它们在肌肤之下任意放肆。史蒂夫年幼时体弱总爱犯哮喘，于是他也把烟戒了，陪着小病秧子窝在家里画画，看书，或者只是两个人无所事事地发呆，但又是从何时起变成依靠烟草才能入睡，托尼只记得那天他曾将墨汁洒满整张白纸。  
   
裂缝即使补好也会漏水，更何况千疮百孔，早已无法挽回。  
   
史蒂夫在黑暗中抚上颈侧张牙舞爪的伤疤，男人冰凉的指尖曾经轻轻触碰着，直到被刚发育成熟的敏感omega用力拍开手才回过神，只淡淡说了句小孩已经长大，也曾粗暴地将他压在身下狠命撕咬着，用最荒谬悲哀的方式去留住总该离开的人。  
   
他以为自己是恨的，于是在水汽蒸腾间用尖刀刺破腺体任由鲜血染红浴缸，满怀敌意与对面的男人僵持不下。而托尼夺下利器后在心口划出十字，带着浅淡铁锈味道的血腥气愈发浓重。  
   
“你刺几道，我便也一样刺，直到把整颗心挖出来，给你看看它到底值不值得用你整条命去换。”他们太像彼此，总能抓住对方的弱点反复纠缠伤害，结局却往往也是两败俱伤。  
   
亦或是爱的吧。  
   
“史蒂夫......妈咪，妈咪不要我了......他把我扔在路边了......”  
   
重物压在胸口的撞击感让史蒂夫在深夜中清醒过来，稚嫩的童声此刻盛满惊惶与痛苦，紧贴在怀中的小小身体竟然无法停止颤抖。他抱着彼得轻声安慰，空气中甜蜜的橙果味道暂时让宝贝放松神经，噩梦来的毫无头绪，却同样让他内心无法安宁。  
   
“你不想妈咪吗？哥哥......”  
   
“我没见过妈妈。”彼得只有在特别害怕时才会叫他哥哥，可史蒂夫干涩沙哑的声音却变得如机器人般毫无起伏，安慰效果微乎其微。他无从得知‘妈咪’——在这个家中从未被提起的词为何开始高频出现在生活中，男孩对母亲的思念与渴望越浓烈，他就越无法将难以令人接受的真相揭开。  
   
“那是我太贪心——”  
   
“不，彼得，睡觉吧，也许明天妈妈就回来了......”史蒂夫轻轻亲吻着男孩的头发，直到黑夜再度归于平静。他盯着窗外直到天光渐起，却依旧矛盾，迷惑，纷乱思绪几乎要将他推到自我否定的泥沼里溺死，他也许该主动和托尼再谈谈，忍住脾气，就事论事那种谈法。  
   
也是小孩感情来的快去的也快这个特点让史蒂夫总是抱有侥幸心理，因此也总是一拖再拖，甚至相当天真地设想着再过几年也许大事化小，自然便过渡过来了。托尼难得抱着小儿子嘘寒问暖，直逗得彼得开怀大笑，早餐也晾在一边胡闹起来。Omega也因为快活的气氛放松了不少，显然他也并不希望二人间的冲突影响到孩子，现在或许也是个适合交谈的时机。  
   
“托尼，昨天——”  
   
“大学什么时候开学？”  
   
“九月初，一般......”

史蒂夫很快将这个突兀的问题糊弄过去，也并未说完原本想说的话。托尼没有抬头，他甚至端起彼得的小碗把所有蔬菜都挑出来扔在桌上，听着小孩欢呼老爸万岁，倒是乐此不疲。

“想去见妈咪吗？彼得？”  
   
男孩惊讶地睁大眼睛，那可是他梦寐许久的事，怪不得老爸心情这么好。彼得兴奋地从父亲膝头跳下，把自己的小兵人和小水壶收进背包，也不再用任何人催促跑到玄关快速穿戴好，顺便过来拽着哥哥一起准备去间他想念已久的妈咪。  
   
“史蒂夫，你不开心吗，我们要见到他了......”  
   
“别闹你哥哥，他还有其他事，走吧。”托尼拿起车钥匙，越过他抱起彼得便朝门外走去。一切似乎在瞬息之间便已发生，史蒂夫对面那杯牛奶一口未动，甚至还冒着热气。  
   
【彼得想要妈妈，我会给他找个新妈妈，你最好把真相带进坟墓里！】  
   
托尼确实不介意永远满足他的心意。  
 ————————————  
巴恩斯没想到他们的第二次见面竟然很快便到来了，史蒂夫依旧穿着简单的风衣和牛仔裤坐在咖啡厅的露天区域，点了一杯柠檬水，便安静地等待咖啡师换班轮休，他看起来似乎比较放松，但也没什么兴致。詹姆斯已经有点能猜到了，和初恋相隔多年再见，他很确定史蒂夫不是和自己一样的傻子，新的生活早就开始，恐怕也只能被动接受。  
   
“不好意思，久等了。”  
   
“没关系，詹姆斯，我真的很高兴能再次见到你。”他终于露出一点笑容，湛蓝色的眼睛依旧和巴基记忆中一样透亮清澈，却已不在是烈日骄阳下那般装满活力与天真，秋天冷了不少，他们也不再亲密无间，甚至连称呼都显得礼貌且疏离。  
   
“所以你是来和我说分手的，唉，史蒂夫你可太不留情面了......”他故作轻松开着玩笑准备接受初恋的告别，喉咙发酸却还要扯着嘴角傻笑这种表情巴恩斯绝对不要再做第二遍，拜托一切不要那么令人难堪。  
   
“我很抱歉，但那的确是我最快乐的时光，巴基，我没想到会遇到你，也没想到之后我们之间会发生......发生那么多，谢谢你，这几年我希望你一直都好，巴基你——”七年过去，即便当时有多么浓烈的爱恐怕也早就被时间消耗殆尽了，至少史蒂夫一直是这样认为的，更别说之后发生的事情，他和托尼之间，他们的生活都已经天翻地覆，那段快乐时光渐渐在心中的分量被其他混乱迷茫争夺，愈发变得轻飘飘的快要被忽视掉了。  
   
“史蒂夫，我从未期望过你还依旧想着我，但我也希望你知道，那七天教会我什么是爱情，爱一个人是什么感觉，直到今天，我看到你，我不想给你造成困扰，但我也必须坦诚，我很难放下......”他做不到潇洒，甚至相当无礼地握起初恋情人的手，固执又卑微。

“詹姆斯......”史蒂夫不知该如何安慰他，也便由着掌心相贴。  
   
“最后一次，就当吻别过去，史蒂夫。”  
   
他想不出拒绝的理由，有些事情便让它留在最后一个吻里。史蒂夫微微侧过脸颊，闭上双眼，等待詹姆斯慢慢靠近，然而柔和暧昧的氛围并没持续多久便被满含怒气的声音打断。  
   
“小子，没人告诉你别去亲别人的老婆？”


End file.
